Don and Jess: Commuted Sentences
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: That's right, it's Jess' bachelorette party. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. You all know what one this is. That's right, it's Jess' bachelorette party. Now this episode gives us our first Don and Jess moment. So in honor of that moment, I'm going to keep it but change it around a little to fit my story line. Have fun.

A thank you to Sarah for editing my last story. You pick up on a lot more then I do.

Disclaimer: Ok in a good mood. I don't own it. And good mood is gone.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jarvis walked into the squad room and saw Don and Jess talking quietly.

"Flack," he said. They both looked up at him. He laughed. "Well at least I know I'll be able to get both your attentions once you're married. I need you two to follow your suspect. The CSIs have found more evidence."

Don and Jess nodded and headed out of the squad room.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"So you and the ladies are partying tonight." Don said with a smirk.

Jess gave him a smirk of her own. "Don't worry Don, we'll behave."

Don laughed. "Oh I'm not worried about the others. I don't want anyone getting any funny ideas about my fiance."

"Breaking out your protective side Don?" Jess asked. Don just smiled at her. "May I remind you that the only man that will be around tonight is Cliff."

Don mocked frowned. "Hmm, not sure if I trust him."

Jess shoved Don's arm and they started laughing.

"Detectives,"

Don and Jess turned to see the suspect they were following, Amber Stanton, looking at them through Jess' open window.

"Oh I hope I'm not interrupting something." Amber said with a smirk that clearly told them she knew she did. They were shocked that she walked to the back door and got in the car. "You two have been trailing me for the last couple of hours. Now if you're going to follow me, you might as well have a copy of my itinerary. Now we've got lunch at Stang's in," she looks at her watch. "oh fifteen minutes." she leaned towards Jess. "That might be a bit expensive on your," she caught sight of Jess' ring. "finace's salary. The rest of the day is here." she passed a list to Don and rattled off what was on it. "And I wrote down my cell in case you have trouble keeping up." she collected her things. "Have a nice day." Then she got out and left.

Don placed down the paper Amber had handed him. "That woman pisses me off."

Jess watched him climb out of his seat and open the back door. She watched him climb in and pull out his pen light.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Something to help me put her in hand cuffs the next time I see her." Don said.

He held up a hair with a proud grin. Jess returned it.

"Not bad for a guy on a city salary." she said.

Don's smile grew soft and Jess was pleased to see him blush a bit.

"Thank you." Don said.

Jess shook her head and faced front in her seat.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

(A/N: Just a note for everyone, they won't be moving into their new place until after the wedding. The rest of the group is going to move their things in and decorate the place while they are on their honeymoon.)

Jess stood in front of her mirror, looking at the dress she was wearing for her party. It was the other dress she had gotten for the dinner where they announced their engagement. It was the dark red dress that had thin straps, fit nicely to all her curves and came down to mid-thigh. Don walked into the room and let out a low whistle.

"It's a good thing Cliff is going to be the only man there tonight." Don said. "Cause I might not let you leave other wise."

Jess smiled. "I take it you like it then."

Don walked over to Jess and took her hand, spinning her. "That would be the biggest understatement ever my dear."

Jess laughed. "Very nice to know."

"Is Liz coming tonight?" Don asked.

Jess nodded. "Yeah, she, Dan and the kids came down last night and my parents are going to help Dan with the kids while Liz is out."

"Well at least he has help." Don said as he sat on the bed.

Jess pulled her hair into a pony tail. "What are you going to do tonight?"

Don shrugged. "I may head over to Danny's and see what he's doing during his free night."

Jess gave Don a look. "Free night Detective Flack?"

Don cleared his throat. "I can think of no way to dig myself out of that hole."

Jess laughed and walked over to kiss him. "At least you know when to back down."

Don nodded. "A lesson every man should learn."

Jess gave Don one more kiss as there was a knock on the door. Don groaned. Jess shook her head at him and followed him to the door. Don opened it to find Lindsay and Danny there.

"Ok I know why Linds is here." Don said. "But Danno, why are you here?"

Danny sighed. "Lindsay said I had to come keep you and Mia company."

Don went ask about Louie when said dog ran by Don and Jess and straight to Mia.

"So Jess, one you look hot." Lindsay said. Jess smiled. "And two are you ready to go?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah I am." she turned to Don. "Behave while I'm gone please."

Don smirked. "I'd ask when was the last time I didn't behave but you could too easily come up with something."

Jess patted his cheek. "Smart thinking." she gave him a kiss then left with Lindsay. Don closed the door and turned to Danny who was smirking and shaking his head.

"What?" Don asked.

Danny laughed. "You are so whipped."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess looked at what Lindsay was wearing as they headed down to her car. The dress was silver with black trim and hung nicely on Lindsay figure.

"Damn Linds, you might out shine me in that dress." Jess said.

Lindsay laughed. "Jess you are the bride-to-be and still glowing. No one is going to out shine you."

Jess felt herself blush. Lindsay noticed.

"What's with the blush?" she asked.

Jess smiled. "I can't help it. Every time someone mentions I'm glowing it just happens."

Lindsay smirked. "Must be because it has to do with Don."

Jess laughed and gave Lindsay a gentle push. They climbed into Lindsay's car and headed for the bar. Stella, Sam and Liz, who had gotten directions from Jess with week before, were meeting them at the bar. Little did Jess know that her friends were setting up something special for her.

"So did you guys have fun decorating the bar?" Jess asked, knowing her friends had left work early in order to.

Lindsay smiled. "Cliff kept asking what we did to his bar."

Jess laughed. "Oh poor guy. I'm scared to ask what you did."

Lindsay gave Jess a look. "You'll see."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Stella sat herself down on one of the bar stools, careful of the skirt of her black dress, and looked around. The bar had been decorated in Jess' wedding colors with a little white thrown in. Stella knew that Jess didn't do what but when questioned by Sam and Liz, Stella just said there to be some white.

"You girls did a great job." Cliff said. "I don't think I'll ever look at this place the same way again."

Stella smiled. "Have no fear Cliff, it'll be back to normal by morning."

Cliff leaned against the bar next to Stella. "Does Jess know what you guys have turned her bachelorette party into?"

Stella shook her head, her smile growing. "Nope but I don't think she'll have a problem with it."

Sam walked over. She was wearing a white dress with thick straps that had gold woven into the material. "Well here's hoping she won't have a problem with it."

Liz smiled from her seat at one of the tables, wearing a loose fitting dress of blue that hid her left over baby weight. "Having known Jess since we were in high school, I can tell you she is going to love this."

"I hope she likes it, I have no desire to sleep alone on the couch for the first time in our relationship."

The girls and Cliff turned to find Don, Danny, Mac, Sid, Hawkes and Adam. Danny looked at Don. All were dressed nicely in slacks and button up shirts.

"You haven't been kicked to the couch even once?" Danny asked.

Don shook his head. "Unlike you Messer, I can admit when I'm wrong."

"Even I've been couched a few times." Sid said.

"What about you Mac?" Lindsay asked.

Mac ducked his head while Stella laughed.

"Clare never kicked him to the couch." Stella said. "She'd kick him to my place where I'd make him sleep on the couch."

Cliff and the other men started laughing while Mac glared at Stella. After they all stopped laughing, Don introduced Liz and Sam to the guys.

"So how long before Lindsay and Jess get here?" Hawkes asked.

"I called Lindsay once you guys showed." Sam said. "So they should be here soon. Linds is going to text me when they're close." As if reading her mind, Sam's phone went off. "They are right down the street. Alright everyone, places."

The men went and hid just out of sight of the door while the girls took their places by the bar with Cliff still leaning against it. The door opened and Jess and Lindsay walked in. Lindsay joined the other girls while Jess stopped in her tracks and looked around.

"Oh my god guys." Jess said. "This place looks great."

Stella walked over to where the boys were but didn't look at them.

"We have one more surprise for you Jess." Stella said.

Jess frowned. "What is it?"

Lindsay stood as well. "Well we figured since you and Don weren't going to have an engagement party..."

"The dinner where we told you was our engagement party." Jess said.

Sam waved that off. "Oh please Jess."

Lindsay smiled. "As I was saying, since you weren't going to have one, we decided to combine your bachelorette party with an engagement party."

Jess still looked confused until Stella stepped aside and the boys walked out. An even bigger smile spread across Jess' face.

"You know about this." she said to Don.

He shrugged and walked over to her. "Not really. I only found out about it this morning."

Jess kissed Don as he wrapped his arms around her. They pulled back and looked at their friends.

"You guys are the best." Jess said. "Thank you for this."

As the evening went on, the girls pulled Jess aside so they could give Jess her gifts.

"You didn't have to buy me anything." Jess said.

Liz smiled. "I remember saying the same thing to you at my party Jess."

Jess laughed. "And I didn't listen then."

Sam nodded. "So get to it. I know what I bought but I want to see what the others picked."

Don stood with the guys at the bar as they watched the girls.

"I think she liked the idea." Adam said.

Don laughed. "Yeah thank god for that. Our couch is lumpy as all hell."

The guys laughed.

"So any idea where the honeymoon's going to be?" Sid asked.

Don nodded. "Yeah, Jess' parents have a beach house in Florida they're letting us use."

Hawkes whistled. "Nice, you can finally do something about that pale skin of yours."

The guys started laughing. Cliff reached over and clapped on Danny's back as he choked on the beer he'd been drinking.

The girls looked over when they heard the guys burst into laughter.

"Some how I don't think we want to know." Stella said.

The others nodded. Jess reached for her next gift. She had already opened the ones from Stella, Lindsay and Sam. Stella had gotten her a new bathing suit for her honeymoon. A nice blue and purple bikini that not only matched her engagement ring but Don's eyes as well. Lindsay gave her a scrap book of the team and Don and Jess from the beginning of their partnership.

"I don't remember half of these being taken." Jess said when she flipped through it.

Lindsay smiled. "You might have noticed you and Don aren't looking at the camera in those pictures. You didn't know they were being taken."

Sam's gift made Jess blush and the others laugh. It was a new nightgown, black, that left very little to the imagination.

"I guess you could say it's a gift for you and Don." Sam said.

Jess' blush grew and she started to open Liz's gift.

"Now this is from me and Marie." Liz said.

Jess nodded as she pulled the box open. It was a set of jewelry. A necklace, earrings and a set of hair combs. Each piece was silver with emeralds. Jess looked up at Liz. Liz gave her a soft smile and a nod.

"Yes those are the things Marie and I wore on our wedding days." Liz said.

Jess looked back down at them with tears in her eyes.

"I never thought I'd get to wear these." she said.

Liz leaned over and kissed Jess on the side of the head.

"Congratulations Sweetie." she said.

"Are you four making my girl cry?" Don asked as he walked over.

Jess smiled at him. "Relax Don, they're happy tears. I'll explain later."

Don nodded and held out his hand to Jess.

"My turn to give you something." Don said.

Jess took his hand and let him pull her out of his seat.

"Now I know our first dance isn't supposed to be until our wedding, and I have a picked a song for that, but this one just wouldn't leave me alone." Don said. He nodded to Cliff, who started the music. Jess smiled at Don as she recognized the song. "I think you were the one to first play this for me."

Jess nodded. "I was, when you took me to the dance studio."

They moved to the dance floor as the words to Amazed by Lonestar started playing. The others stood around the dance floor and watched Don and Jess.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"So you aren't upset that you didn't get your party all to yourself?" Don asked as Jess changed in the bathroom.

"I'll be honest Don, I wouldn't have asked for it any other way." Jess said. "It was perfect. I hope you know though, this means I have rights to crash your party."

Don laughed. "Go right ahead." he looked at the clock and realized Jess had been in the bathroom for twenty minutes. "Jess did you fall in or something?"

His smile grew at her laugh. "No I didn't. I'm just putting on the gift your sister gave me."

Don sat up. "And what is it she gave you?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Jess said. Don pouted. "Don't pout Don."

Don looked surprised. "How did you know I was pouting?"

"Babe I know you." Jess said. "Now close your eyes."

Don did as he was told and heard the bathroom door open.

"Ok open them." Jess said.

Don opened his eyes. "Remind me to thank Sam."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

I think you can all fill in the blanks on what happened next. So there it is. I know it may not be what you were expecting and I did have to change one of the best Don and Jess moments from the TV series but I had to make it fit. Next up, Don's bachelor party. Will the ladies crash it or will the boys find them? Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

Oh did you ever notice I make Danny choke on his beer a lot??

End Transmission


End file.
